After the Storm (Foaly's diary)
by jayjthebigmouth
Summary: The diary of none other than our favorite, paranoid, carrot loving centaur.
1. Chapter 1

**Foaly's Diary**

We all know Artemis Fowl, of course. Juvenile genius. Know it all. Cocky. Irritating. Smug. I could go on, but I think you get it. Yes, he was all of those things and more.

I don't miss the mud whelp. Was it nice to have an intellectual equal? Yes. Did we actually get along sometimes? Sort of. Am I upset that he is gone? Of course. But only because Holly is. She has been sitting there with that same look on her face all day every day since the stupid mud boy sacrificed himself. Not a usual act for Arty-boy, but I guess we changed him. Hmmph. Anyway, she really believes Fowl might come back. He had this stupid idea. I can't tell you about it, in case anybody finds this, but it is definitely illegal. I'm only doing this so she will finally see that he will not come back.

Not because I miss him.

Or want him to come back.

Although, he could have at least said goodbye to me.

 **Poor Foaly! Looks like he's got some denial going on there! Well, review. Please? I know this is short, but it's only the first entry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2:43 P.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

Holly came by earlier. She looked kinda upset, but she always looks like that now. Anyway, Caballine got to the door first. I don't know what is up with females, but Caballine took one look at her and brought her into the kitchen. She even forbade me to come in! Honestly, if I didn't love that woman so much . . . Anyway, they're _still_ in there! It's been almost an hour. I should probably go check on them . . .

 **2:45 P.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

Unbelievable! Caballine just threw me out of the kitchen. Literally! But before she made me leave, I saw Holly's face, and she was crying. I've only ever seen her cry once. And that was when Julius was lowered in the decomp vat. But now she's crying because of _Artemis Fowl._ I mean, why would she be this upset? Oh my gods. I just had a thought! What if she loved him? That would explain a lot of stuff.

Another thought! What if he loved her? That would certainly explain Orion. And that whole _moment passionne_ thing Orion was talking about. I wonder what that was? I think I'm going to go listen at the door. Oh, wait, I have a dragonfly still in the kitchen! Just let me activate it, and I'll type what I hear.

"-Just can't believe I kissed the idiot!" That was Holly. And I'm assuming the idiot is Artemis. Oh, my gods! I knew it! _I KNEW IT!_ Oh, my wife is saying something.

"Holly, it was his choice to sacrifice himself. You did the best you could.'

"I know, but I should have gone! Why was he so cunning?"

"He was _Artemis Fowl._ Cunning was his middle name." Hmm. Now that I think about, I don't even _know_ Arty-boy's middle name. I will look into that. Uh-oh, I'd better go, they're coming out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_(This page is mostly illegible, due to tearstains. However, some phrases were recovered . Foaly appears to be admitting he actually does miss Artemis Fowl)_

 _Miss Artemis_

 _Kidding myself_

 _who doesn't_

 _irritating_

 _smug and cocky_

 _Holly_

 _Carrots_

 **3:32 A.M**

 **Lower Elements time**

Okay, I think I am calm now. I woke up at one this morning, and was so upset because of my dream, I actually wrote on a piece of paper. There was one sitting on my desk. I used to sleep with my laptop fired up and ready to go, right beside my bed, but _nooo,_ it _interferes_ with Caballines sleep. I probably should go back to sleep, though.

 **3:48 A.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

 **I** still cannot sleep. You know what? I'll just go annoy Artemis, and tell him about my new inventio-Oh, right. Sometimes I forget, but then something will remind me, and it will hit me even harder than before. Now there's absolutely no way I can get back to sleep! Especially since everybody else is asleep. I suppose I could wake Caballine, but she'd bite my head off. No, I'll just try to go to sleep, and hope for the best.

 **This one's for you, Mrs, Midnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who haven't, go check out Once Upon a Cure by BurupyaDragon. I hope I spelled that right! Anyway, that story is amazing, and so is she! Alright, now for my own story!**

 **4:43 P.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

 **Holly came by again today. I mean, I knew she and Caballine were friends, but . . . She hardly talks to me when she comes over! It's getting annoying. I don't know, do you suppose I'm being over-sensitive? Anyway, it's the week-long anniversary. Artemis died a week ago. I can't stop thinking about it. Okay, so I annoyed him, and he annoyed me, but we were still very good friends. In truth, I kinda respected him. He was almost smart enough to pass as a fairy. I've said it before, many times, but somehow, with that simple past tense, the whole sentence changes. Oh, well. I suppose the stupid mud boy got what he deserved. Stupid self-sacrificing, arrogant, inconsiderate twerp. I hate Opal Koboi. I almost wish that Oro hadn't killed her, because I'd like to wring her neck, several times over. Then hang her from a wall by her thumbs. Then rip out each and every one of her nails. Then . . .** Well, **you get it. The** point **is, I want to make her suffer for what she did. She nearly killed my wife, and all my friends. And, it's her fault Artemis is dead. I think I'm gonna go punch something until I feel better. Frond , I sound violent today. But I guess we all have those days, right?**

 **5:08**

 **Lower Elements Time**

 **Punched a wall. I still don't feel better.**

 **But now my hand hurts, and there is a hole in my wall.**

 **Caballine will make me pay for that one . . .**

 **Ok, so my stupid tablet just made everything bold! I don't have the energy or the time to fix it, so it's just gonna have to stay like that. Well, bye! And thank you everyone who reviewed this story! And by everyone, I mean drgraves129 and . Thanks, you guys! I would also like to thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story or me. You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**3:14 P.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

Holly is insane. She is absolutely D'arvitting insane. She came by today. I'll attach a transcript of our conversation.

Me: Hi Holly.

Holly: Oh, hi Foaly.

Me: You ok?

Holly: I'm going to his funeral.

Me: Wh-what?

Holly: Yes. (Here she had that I'm-about-to-do-something-I'll-regret-and-you-can't-stop-me look Julius always warned me about.)

Me: Oh, no. No no no. That is a _bad idea._ Why?

Holly: Because, because, because . . . Because he was my best friend, and he didn't deserve this and just because! How- how is the _project_ coming?

Me: Holly, he's gone. Perhaps we should let him go?

Holly: Let him go? _Let him go?!_ Foaly, we've had this discussion! He didn't let Butler go in Chicago! He didn't let you go when Cudgeon framed you! He didn't let me go in Fez! I'm going to his funeral tomorrow. End of discussion.

And then she stormed out. I hope she doesn't end up going.

 **10:28 A.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

She went. Why didn't I go?

I'm going to go to. I'll write after.


	6. Chapter 6

**He, guys! I know that I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. It's summer, and I'm just really busy all the time. I'm trying though! Anyway, you guys should look me up on wattage. Mg username is Jayjthebigmouth**

 **12** **:54 PM**

 **Lower Elements Time**

I just got back from Artemis's funeral. It was nice, but sad. It was what he would have wanted. All his friends (Me, Holly, Mulch, N°1, Butler, and Juliet) and all his family (Artemis Senior, Angeline, Myles, and Beckett) were there. He was buried right underneath a willow that was his favorite. And they read his will. But I will only use his bequest if this project fails. And I am now completely convinced that it will succeed. It has to succeed. If it does not, we have lost Artemis forever . . .

 **2:23 A.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

I couldn't sleep, so I went to check on the clone. It has six toes, which is strange, but he can get surgery. It's a small price to pay for his life back. I just don't know. . .

Do I really want Artemis Fowl back? If he comes back, we'll most likely find ourselves in the midst of some crazy, strange, mixed up adventure. But then, we wouldn't be ourselves if we weren't having some crazy, strange, mixed up adventure. And Artemis is my friend. I'm just concerned about the effects of this on his mind. I don't know if he'll retain his memories, I don't know if his IQ will drop, I don't know if he'll become a criminal again. I just don't know. And you know how much I saying that. I hate not knowing. All I know is, I have to try.


	7. I'm Leaving

**Hey guys. So,I think I'm leaving fan fiction. There's just top many mean people, and nobody likes my story anyway. Dani is a Mary Sue and Myles is out of character. So whatever. Its fine, I could really care less. On the off chance that some of you actually care, I'll put a poll up know my page.**

 **Bye**


	8. Chapter 7

**2:47 AM, Lower Elements Time**

I can't sleep.

Caballine is still mad at me for the hole in the wall. But hey, it could be worse. Goblins could have invaded our house and forced me to drive through the wall. That's very unlikely, though. I can't imagine that happening. I'm gonna go get a glass of water. Maybe then I'll be able to sleep...

 **2:54 AM, Lower Elements Time**

Well, at least I'm not thirsty anymore. But I can't sleep. I really haven't been sleeping well since...well, you know. Every time I close my eyes, I see Holly's face, as she tells me 'Artemis . . . Artemis is dead.' This project, the stupid clone, is not going right. It has six toes, thanks to Opal's equipment. It has two blue eyes, since the hazel eye isn't actually part of his DNA. But that can be fixed, I know it. This is the first time I've ever actually had doubts as to whether I could do something. Even when the Goblins overthrew police plaza, I knew what to do. Now, though, a...a friend has died. And I'm helpless. This is the only plan I've got.

If this fails, I don't know what will happen.


	9. Chapter 8

**4:14 PM**

 **Lower Elements Time**

So, Holly dropped by again today. She found something in Argon's office when she was going for her LEP mandated "Grief Counseling". It was a video of Artemis, from his video diary He was tapping a coin on his desk. He set it down, then picked it up again, unable to let it go. The early signs of Atlantis Complex. He looked…disheveled. More so than I've ever seen him.

"People called me a boy genius." He spoke." A wunderkind. Perhaps I was a prodigy. But I will be fifteen soon and too old for that label. So what am I then? A teenage criminal mastermind perhaps or just a common thief, who can a thief trust? There were a few I thought. But could I have been wrong? Is that possible?"

Artemis tapped the coin against the surface of the desk precisely twenty times before speaking again. Compulsions. He frowned and rubbed the deep line between his brows.

"I thought I knew everything. Now I think I know too much. This new knowledge, these compulsions are taking me over. Soon they will drive my very speech patterns." He tapped the coin on the desk twenty more times, and shut off the video.

"My gods." I said. Holly nodded.

"I've watched it so many times, just trying to understand. That's the coin I gave him, you know. I'm the one who shot the hole through the center."

"Yeah, I know."

"This was taken before our meeting in Iceland. How did we not notice sooner?" I sighed.

"He hid too many things for his own good."

"I guess. How's the...project...going?" She had that Frond-Help-Me-Foaly-I-Will-Kill-You-If-You-Don't-Answer-Me look on her face. That one was reserved for me (Obviously) The look she mostly used for Artemis was her Shut-Up-Or-Else-I'll-Blast-You-With-My-Neutrino-Mud-Boy look. And the goopy lovestruck one, of course. Not that anybody but me ever saw that one. I'm getting off track, sorry. Wait, why am I apologizing to a _journal_?

"Fine." I lied. Yes, I know. Lying is wrong and immoral. Caballine's always telling me I lie too much. I don't, of course, I just blind them with science. But anyways, I think it was worth it.

 **8:38 A.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

D'arvit! I just came in to check on the clone, and I found Holly sleeping in a chair next to the it! I have a feeling this won't be the last time, either. I guess she really did love the mud boy after all. I can't take four more months of this...


	10. Chapter 9

**4:32 P.M**

 **Lower Elements Time**

Oh my gods. The clone is going to have magic. And six toes, which is an unforeseen complication, but any plastic surgeon could fix it. But D'arvit, Artemis Fowl with _magic_? I mean, it's happened before. And it wasn't a complete disaster, but we don't know what's going to happen to his memories. There are so many things wrong with this situation. I haven't told Holly any of this, of course. Frond knows she's got enough going on. Trouble is basically a mess-he lost his whole family _and_ his apartment. So he's sleeping at Holly's place now. I can't say I was too happy to hear about that, but they're both so busy now that neither of them is there very much. Anyway, she has a lot of authority now. Everybody's lost something. The good news is, Holly is on a roll. Any day now, they'll nominate her for Commander. Root would be so proud.

Sorry, I guess this is just a really emotional day for me. Lot's of conflicting things. Because, by the way, Caballine is pregnant! And my nephew Mayne is getting married. He's finally growing up, becoming an adult. Ha. That'll be the day. Oh, I gotta go. Something's wrong with the clone!


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: if anybody still reads this, I'm SO SORRY FOR NMY UPDATING IN SO LONG, AHHH. REALLY. I just...idk. Life. Anyways, the wonderful dontcrywill on YouTube has done a reading of this and it's INCREDIBLE PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT IN CRYING_

 **2:47 A.M, Lower Elements Time**

D'arvit.

Went to see what was wrong with the clone. It was flatlining. I managed to get it back, but it looks like this clone body is more fragile than Artemis's original body.

Holly left a while ago. I think she went to the gym, to punch something. I'm still in my lab, just...thinking.

Caballine keeps trying to call me. I don t know what to say to her.

 **5:32 AM, Lower Elements Time**

Went home. Still can't sleep. I feel so tired, but my mind is racing. I wonder if this is how Artemis felt under the influence of the Atlantis complex. I feel like I too might be going insane. Sleep deprivation, no doubt.

D'arvit.

I would never admit this if I were in my right mind but...

If Artemis were here, he might be able to help. He'd probably know everything about cloning, stupid whelp. He'd rub it in my face too, with that arrogant smirk...

I miss Artemis.


End file.
